Falling In Love With A Puppet Master?
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and he has sent an O/C kunoichi named Ira  e-rah  to the Sand Village to be Kankuro's body guard. Things seem pretty normal, but who knows?  chap. 1 rated T after that, might get to some M content, rating will change if i go that route


"Gaara, I have that note from the Leaf you wanted!" Kankuro ran into the Kazekage's office, waving a scroll with a smile.

"Thank you, Kankuro." Gaara said quietly, taking the note from his brother and reading it. His eyes widened and he looked up. "It seems our friend, Naruto, has become Hokage. He sends his excitement as well as a promising kunoichi bodyguard." Gaara chuckled to himself. "Seems he remembers how eager you can be to go off alone."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kankuro pouted then widened his eyes. "Wait, a kunoichi from the Leaf? Does he mention who?" Gaara shook his head. Kankuro sighed and left, returning to making a new puppet.

"Ira? Are you ready to leave for the Sand Village?" Naruto smiled to the girl. Her long black bangs hung in front of her face as she looked to the Hokage.

"I am, Lord Hokage. I wish to make the Leaf proud." She whispered. Her deep purple eyes were pinned to the floor, watching Naruto's feet as he walked towards her.

"You're going to be fine! Believe it!" he smiled and handed her a scroll. Ira took it with a large bow. She ran out of the Hokage's office and onto her three day trip to the Sand Village.

After two and a half days of travel, Ira arrived at the desert that secured the Sand. A huge sandstorm had developed but she couldn't stop. She _needed_ to get to the Kazekage. She pushed through the storm, getting battered and cut from the wind and sand grains that cut at her skin like tiny glass shards. Ira forced through the storm to the gates of the Sand Village.

"Who are you, and why are you here during a storm?" a guard demanded of a bloodied and weary Ira.

"Ira of the Hidden Leaf Village…I am to be Lord Kazekage's brother's bodyguard." She croaked through a dry throat and mouth. Her lips were chapped and bleeding, but she only smiled. She had a mission and damned if she'd drop before she checked in to her post. The guards parted and let her into the village. She was amazed at the huge buildings made of sandstone. Quickly she found the main building where the Kazekage's office was held.

_Knock knock knock_

The sound rang through Gaara's office. He looked up and muttered a "come in". slowly a girl wandered into the room. Her skin was littered with cuts, bruises, and dirt making Gaara know right away who she was.

"You're the kunoichi of the Leaf Naruto has sent." He stated. The girl bowed deeply to him, holding the scroll she clutched. Gaara took the scroll gently and watched as she kept down into her bow. "You may stand?"

"Hn." She muttered and stood, rubbing her arms to brush the dirt from them. "I apologize for my current state, Lord Kazekage. I wanted you to know I won't let you or the Hokage down." She said in a formal tone, eyes glued to the floor.

"You won't be doing either of us much good if you're dead." He said, watching the girl fidget under his gaze. "And what's your name, kunoichi?"

"Ira…" she glanced up to him for a moment and looked back down before continuing. "No last name…Sir."

"Well, Ira, my brother will be thrilled to know you're here. Go out and to the left and you'll come to the hospital. He'll meet you there once you're bathed and healed."

"No need, Sir. I'm a healer as well. If you have a spare bathroom I can be ready in a few minutes for Lord…uhm…forgive me, but I wasn't notified of your brother's name." she mentally kicked herself for not asking before she left. Suddenly the door to the office slammed open and closed, revealing a man in black, with an odd cat-like hood and purple face paint smeared on his cheeks and nose.

"Is the kunoichi here yet?" he smiled and looked Ira up and down with a curious look. "This is her?" Gaara nodded and Kankuro looked at her more, taking note of every detail. Ira stood rigid, afraid she wouldn't meet his needs of a bodyguard, being female.

"I'm Ira of the Leaf Village." She finally choked out before repeating her large bow. She could hear whispering between the two men, which scared her more than the inspection moments before.

"Stand, Ira. This is my brother Kankuro. The man you'll be protecting until Naruto wants you back." Gaara said in his calm and cool tone. Ira stood, but kept her eyes focused on Kankuro's feet. He extend his hand to her and gave a smile she couldn't see.

"What? Can't shake my hand? Fine, that's cool. So do you want a bath?" Kankuro laughed deep in his throat before dropping his hand and heading towards the door. Ira merely nodded and followed him, turning back towards Gaara to bow again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kazekage." she passed a shy glance to Gaara before she turned back, and caught a peek at Kankuro from the side before he looked at her and she dropped her gaze back to the floor.


End file.
